Coruscant Academy 2: A New Beginning
by jasongraces
Summary: Hello everyone! Here is the sequel to Coruscant Academy! Hope you like it and review! I do not own starwars it belongs to geore lucas and lucasfilms!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is the sequel to Coruscant Academy and this is again told from Ahsoka's view! From the Preview I took out a couple characters so I didn't have to mention so many people. (I kept all the more main characters though.) Hope you enjoy it and Review Review Review!**

**Chapter 1 **

A New Year

I think a new school year means new friends, new teachers, and of course new drama. This year I'm coming back as big Junior! I don't think anyone moved away. I was hoping that the 'Barbie Girls' would be moving, I was wrong though. Barriss told me that this year was going to be a little more interesting. I don't know why but I hope it will be!

"Ahsoka, I haven't seen you in forever!" Barriss came towards me and gave me a big hug.

"Yeah it's so great to see you to Barriss!" I said to her. Walking behind her was Leia and Riyo. They both then came over they hugged me too.

"Let's see what classes we have together." Riyo suggested.

"Math first?" Leia said.

"Check!" We all said. Ok first period together. Homeroom doesn't matter, even though we don't have that together.

"English second and third?" Barriss said to us.

"I have that!" I yelled.

"We don't." Riyo said.

"Wait, weren't the switching the homerooms this year?" Leia asked us.

"Oh yeah they were! Ahsoka, I think we'll be together! At least we'll only have to deal with Aayla and Boba." Barriss happily said.

"Wouldn't Anakin also be in there? That's if they go by first names." Riyo included.

"Oww, yeah he would." Barriss then said. (First bell rings)

"Good morning students. Homeroom you move to know, yes. Sorted by first names they are. A-D in 201, E-K in 202, L-P in 203 and so fourth. Masters, help the Padawans to their rooms you must. And have a superior first day. Hmm, May the Force be with you all." Headmaster Yoda said over the school comlink.

"It is sorted by first names! Yes!" I said. Barriss and I walked to room 201. It had seats set in a circle. Our homeroom Master was Miss. Nu. She was placing use in alphabetical order by first names. I sat next to Aayla and Anakin and Barriss sat next to Bossk and Boba. Leia sat next to Lando and Luke, Riyo sat next to Rex and Sabé.

"Good morning everyone. I hope that this year will be your absolute best and that you put all you have into." Miss Nu said to us. "You now have this time to talk amongst yourselves." I of course move to sit next to Barriss. When I got up, Aayla quickly moves into my seat next to Anakin.

"Is Aayla dating Anakin or something?" Barriss questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe?" I said.

"Are you crazy! No she isn't. She's now dating Kit after I broke up with her over vacation. You guys are so out of it!" Boba rudely interrupted.

"I guess this vacation was mostly full of heartbreaking break ups?" I asked Boba.

"Oh yeah. The only people who are still going out are Obi-Wan and Satine." Boba then said.

"So wait, from the big couples, ONLY Obi-Wan and Satine are still together?" I quietly shouted.

"You mean to say, Anakin and Padmé broke up?" Barriss said in amazement.

"We need to talk to Riyo and Leia!" I couldn't believe it. "First thing is are they both single now?"

"Yeah, I don't think anything else happened." Boba said to us.

"I actually think Riyo knows about this already." Cody said to us as he walked over. "We had talked over the vacation and I said something about and she went crazy. She also said that she had heard that Padmé was going to go out with either Jango or Han. She said she'll go back with Skywalker, but hey you'll have to ask her yourself for details."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was gone all day today, sorry for the delay! Hope you like the chapter! Keep on fanfiction reading and review!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Not on Purpose…

The first bell rang and Barriss and I stormed out the door to meet Leia and Riyo.

"Did you two hear?" Barriss shouted.

"You mean that Ms. Ventress has Twinkies in her desk?" Riyo asked.

"Uh, no…" I had to say.

"The fact that Anakin and Padme aren't together!" Barriss yelled.

"Oh we know that." Riyo said answering for both her and Leia.

"So we were the last to know?" Barriss exclaimed.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked.

"Yeah, but…" she started to say.

"But what?" I yelled.

"Listen. Their break up was kinda all my fault."

"Are you serious? God this getting good." Barriss said to her. This was getting good.

"I kinda accidentally told Padme that you went on that date with Anakin and…"

"For the love of the force, why would you tell her that?!"

"She had asked me about what he was talking about. I gave her my honest answer! I didn't go into the details from what you said! She just wanted to know! She said she was cool with it but then I guess she might have freaked out on him."

"Oh my god. Anakin is single!! He hasn't been single since 2nd grade! Hallelujah!!" Barriss shouted. She seemed a little too overjoyed.

"Wow. That was probably the loudest thing I've ever heard, oh no wait the loudest thing I've heard was when Padme found out that I broke her holoPod. Ah, good times, good times." Leia said.

"Um, thank you for that information?" I said.

"Well she was mad!" Leia said with a simper.

"You're not mad at me, right Tano?" Riyo asked.

"No…more like…THANK YOU!"

"Wait, huh?"

"Don't you see? I can now go out with Anakin! Oh thank you thank you!" I squeezed her and then jumped up and down.

"So Ahsoka, you think you'll have a sure chance to go out with him? Cause Riyo has had a huge crush on him since fourth grade." Barriss said to me.

"Shutup Barriss! So what if I like him? You do too." Riyo annoyingly said.

"I think it's funny that you three have crushes on him! His brother is way cuter." Leia said to us.

"That's how you see it." I said to her. How can someone be hotter than Anakin?

"The only fair way for us to go out with him is for him to choose." Riyo suggested.

"What makes you think that he will he choose any of us?" Barriss shouted to Riyo. "I know he'll pick me because he's had a crush on me since…since…"

"Hmm let's think then Barriss, um, never!" Riyo yelled.

"NO! He liked me in first grade. Remember? Ok we were at the coloring table and he started to reach for the orange marker. I picked up the blue one and then he changed his mind and gave me a dirty look."

"A dirty look means 'Eww! That girl is mean! I'll never like her!" Riyo said to Barriss.

"Hey it's my memory! Anyway, I then gave him the orange marker and then he hugged me!" Riyo gave Barriss a dirty look and said "That doesn't mean anything! For the Republic's sake, we were in FIRST GRADE ya ding dong! A hug meant nothing then!"

"Ok Riyo. Then why do you think Skywalker will go out with you?"

"Since you asked Barriss, in second grade we were in that play. It was called _From the Waterfalls on Naboo to the Sunset on Tatooine_."

"Riyo, really? That was a really sad attempted for a play's name." Barriss said.

"Ahem. We were picked for the main roles of me being Gwendolyn, the hard-working Queen's maiden on Naboo, and Anakin played Jonah, the hard-working slave on Tatooine. The two met and became in love. The play ended with the lines: _Jonah, I need to tell you something_.

_What is it, my sweetheart?_

_Jonah, I-I love you._

_I love you too_."

"Ugh! That sounds like a terrible play. Only because you're in it!" Barriss angrily said.

"Well thank you Leia and Ahsoka. I appreciate your thoughtful words." Riyo said sarcastically.

"Anakin will ask me out!" Barriss finally said after a long pause.

"He won't ask you, he'll ask me!" Riyo said to her while turning her head away.

The two girls then parted and only me and Leia stood there watching them walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone that this took so long to get updated!! Had the writer's block virus. Be sure to check out my other stories and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 3:**

**It's Complicated**

Math was probably the worst part of today. I, of course, got stuck between Barriss and Riyo. They wouldn't talk to each other for the period and beyond.

"So…Riyo, you two really aren't gonna talk to each other?" I had to ask. I badly wanted to get down to the bottom of this, or the real reason.

"Until she says the she's not attracted to him!" Riyo quietly said to me. Riyo turned away and locked her eyes on the lesson.

"Hey what's her problem?" some kid behind me asked.

"She's just in a fight with Barriss over some guy."

"Are they fighting over my brother, Anakin, again?" Luke asked me, he seemed quite concerned.  
"Yeah. They said they aren't talking to each other until one of them confesses that she does not like him." I said to Luke.

"Ms. Tano, do you something to share with the class?" Mr. Windu asked me.

"Uh no Master, I'm sorry."

"Thank you Padawan. Who can tell me the answer to question two?"

Luke and Leia have there hands rose.

"Um, Barriss. What is the answer?"

"Twenty? I don't know." Barriss tiredly said.

"You should be paying attention young Padawan. Luke?"

"Twenty-three! Because if you divide the hyperdrive cost to the ship's cost. You end up with forty. Then take forty and subtract it by the fuel cost to get twenty-three."

"Master Windu? Wouldn't you divide the ship's cost by the fuel and then add the hyperdrive cost?" Satine corrected.

"Your right Satine. If you would divide the hyperdrive by the ship, it doesn't equal forty. Thank you Satine," The bell finally rings. "Oh wait class! Complete page 43 in your Arithmetic books! Due tomorrow."

* * *

I was walking to lunch that morning when Riyo stopped me.

"Hey Ahsoka! You can sit next to me at lunch! C'mon!" She then dragged me to table on the far side of the cafeteria.

"What's the big hurry Riyo?"

"Ok. Can you not tell this anybody, especially not Barriss."

"Uh yeah, I can keep a secret."

"Ok, well here it goes. So I see Anakin walking in the hall. Aayla next to him with Padme next to her. Anakin and Padme made no eye contact whatsoever. So I was behind him okay? And I walk up to him and stop him. I said 'Hey what's goin' on with Padme?' He then says to me 'Well we kinda broke up over vacation.' So I say 'Oh I'm so sorry." He says 'Yeah I know. I've been feeling lonely ever since.' Then I say 'I've always been lonely. Like know one there for me.' So he says 'Oh I know how you feel.' And I of course run my mouth and say 'For years I was kinda hoping you'd break up with her. Because I wanted us to maybe be friends.' He then says 'Really? I always thought you were pretty cool. I was kinda nervous about this but…' So I say 'What Anakin?' he comes out and says 'I was gonna see if you and I could be friends. Like not how you're friends with Ahsoka. But like Satine and Obi.' And I say 'Oh of course Anakin. I always felt that way about you.' And then he said 'Uh cool then I'll see you after lunch?' and he then kissed my cheek and then I saw you coming!"

"Uh wow. So…he asked you out?"

"Yep! Yep! Yep!"

"Oh cool…"

"I've got to go Ahsoka. He also said he'll buy me the Planetary Pizza today! Bye!"

Riyo then skipped to the lunch lines and met with Anakin.

_How could she do that? And why would he like her? I so badly want to tell Barriss, but I promised Riyo. Oh God, what do I do?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Is this taken?**

I sat at the lunch table a few minutes by myself with my lunch in front of me. Suddenly, I sensed someone coming over. It was Rex.

"Hey…Ahsoka. Right?" He said to me. I looked up. He had buzzed blond hair and a white smile on his face. From where I sat, he seemed pretty cute.

"Yeah Rex." I said happily then drifted off back into thinking about Riyo.

"Is Riyo still sitting here?" he asked me.

I hesitated before answering "No. I think she took your spot at the table."

"No big deal, I'd rather sit here anyway."

"What are your thoughts on this whole ordeal?"

"I'm trying to keep my distance. I don't like at all-Wait a minute. Who's that?" I look over my shoulder to see who Rex is pointing at. Padme, Satine, and Aayla come walking in with a girl. She had silky brunette hair pulled up in a pony-tail and parted to the right. She also had bright blue eyes just like Anakin. _A miniature Barbie._ I began to think. She broke a part from the three girls and stod at the end of my table.

"Could we sit here?" she asked.

"Why would you want to sit with those losers?" Padme said to her. Rex and sat there, our eyes fixed on the girl. She then moved to sit next to me.

"Suit yourself Zi." Padme said with a sigh then flashed a dirty look to me. I could see from the corner of my eye that Anakin's table was staring at her in awe.

"Oh sorry to be so rude. I'm Elzi Bola*, and you are?" she said to us.

"My names Ahsoka. It's nice to meet you Elzi." I said to her. She seem really nice and sweet, and I guess it'll be my job to keep her that way.

"Oh and I'm Rex." Rex said after me.

"I'm glad to meet you, Ahsoka and Rex. Mind if I sit with you two today?" Elzi asked us.

Kit leaned over from Anakin's table and said "Hey Elzi, you can sit with us anytime. There will always be room." Kit said to her.

"Um sure I will. Maybe tomorrow."

"Cool then," he said "If you change your mind just holler!"

******** Pronounced L-Z and Bo-Lay**

* * *

**Short Chapter but I'll update much sooner!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Note: This chapter is told in third person. It is happening from when the four girls** **enter the cafeteria.**

"My parents own docking bay 094 and 095. Last year they gave docking bay 094 for my birthday." Han said to the table. The boys were discussing their birthday presents last year.

"Well two years ago, my mom bought me a miniature mod…who is that walking with Padme, Satine and Aayla?" Kit said with curiosity. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Han looked over. A girl with silky brunette hair pulled up in a ponytail was walking there way.

"Wow Kit! You got THAT for my birthday?" Han said.

"If I bought you that…well first, why would I spend my good money on you, and second, I would only buy THAT for me." Kit said laughing.

"She's cute!" Obi-Wan said. "I think she's that new girl Miss Nu was talking about."

"I don't know, but I'm asking her out." Han said to them.

"Dude you don't have the slightest chance with her. The only guy here that would look the best with her would be…" Kit thought for minute then continued "Either Rex or…Anakin."

"Why do you always choose me?" Anakin said smiling.

"Well you're kinda the good looking guy here. But you'd never meet my standards."

"Are you saying that you're gay?" Anakin asked.

"Hey I have a girlfriend, and it happens to be that chick right there!" As the boys table sat in awe, Padme, Satine and Aayla walked past leaving the girl with Ahsoka and Rex. As the girls walked by, Aayla nudged Kit and he turned around away from the girl. When they sat down, Kit turned around and said something to the table. A minute later, he turns around again.

"He guys, she said she'll sit with us tomorrow!" Kit said quietly so she couldn't hear him. "Oh and btw, here name is Elzi. Pretty sick right?" Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and he looked at Han. They rushed over to sit next to 'Elzi.' Anakin got the seat next to her, after a few pushes from Han, who sat across from him.

"Oh hi guys." She said.

"Hi Elzi." Han said.

"So…" Anakin started to say but was cut off by Elzi.

"What are your names?" she said looking at Anakin who was sitting awkwardly close to her.

"I'm Anakin."

"My names Han, it means hot." Elzi giggled and Anakin kicked Han under the table.

"I'm Obi-Wan. It's nice to meet you Elzi."

"Hey you wanna go get some pizza?" Anakin asked. She jumped up and said "Sure! C'mon guys." Anakin and Han got up with her. Obi-Wan stayed behind and then got up to get Satine.

Anakin walked next to her with Han behind him. As the three stood I line, Elzi mostly talked to Anakin. When Elzi was cut off by some other girl, Han turned Anakin around.

"Hey man that's not cool! You're already dating Riyo!"

"Funny thing you should say. I never said I wanted to go out with her. And when I said 'Like Obi and Satine' I don't know if she knew that they were just friends." Anakin said.

"Oh so now you're trying to take my girl. Wow. That is not a smart move dude." Han said to him. Elzi turned back around and grabbed Anakin's hand. Han, who was filled with frustration, moved to the other line.

"So where did you move from?" Anakin asked.

"For a while I lived on Naboo, until my parents were elected the senators for my home planet of Kyrstaline." (made up planet)

"Huh, I've never heard of that planet."

"Well it's beyond the Outer Rim. It's just like Tatooine, but a snow and ice version of it."

"Wow, are you like used to the cold weather then?"

"I am slightly. I don't know how long I'll be at the Academy though…"

"Wait, so you're not staying?" Anakin asked her.

"My mom is living on my home planet. I'm with my dad right now." Elzi said to Anakin.

They wait in the line a little longer and then they sit down at the table with Ahsoka and Rex. Han comes back a little later. Riyo then returns from the refresheners. She sits down next to Anakin. Elzi looks to Riyo and then back to Anakin.

"Uh Elzi, this is Riyo—"Anakin said.

"Hi, Elzi. I'm Anakin's girlfriend, nice to meet you." Riyo said to Elzi.

"Oh. I-I ah…" Elzi started to say.

"Wait, wait! Girlfriend?" Anakin said to Riyo.

"Yeah…remember? 'Like Satine and Obi'?" Riyo said to him.

"And you don't know that Satine and Obi-Wan aren't going out? If they did there parents would kill them." Anakin said sternly. "Riyo I only wanted to be good friends. I don't think that's gonna happen now."

"Fine. Then you can go be friends with El Zebra! I don't even like you any more! You can go backstab her and break her little heart, because you didn't do any of that to me!" Riyo said then stomped off to Padme's table.

"So… I guess that went well." Elzi smiled to Anakin. Anakin laughed and smiled to Elzi.

* * *

**Whew! Long chapter! Hope you liked that chapter. Review please and if you do thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I know I don't belong**

**Note: This is told in third person view.**

Barriss sat with Luminara, Plo and Jar Jar. She knew she didn't belong there but she did need somewhere to sit. They were talking about how midi-clorians will soon take over the Galaxy.

"The Republic would simply have to overthrow the Chancellor and let the Senate vote on the destruction of the Trade Federation." Plo was saying.

"Yes, but the Chancellor has the overall power of the Republic! The Senate can't possibly agree on such an overthrow! The Trade Federation would gain that upper hand and destroy Congress, before the vote has been decided!" Luminara argued back.

"Hey, I thought you two were talking about midi-clorians?"

"Well the discussion of the midi-clorians easily goes to the protectors of peace who then of course will notify the Senate!" Plo said Barriss.

"You're forgetting Plo, the Politicians will not agree with the protectors which will therefore let the protectors become the overlords!" Luminara shouted.

Barriss started to scoot towards Jar Jar until she saw him diggin' for gold. (haha if you know what I mean)

She then looked over and saw Anakin and his table laughing and all talking. _The new girl's sitting there? Maybe I'll blend in._ Barriss thought and then got up from the table. She sat down next to Han. He looked at her with an annoyed stare. Anakin at first didn't realize she was there. Elzi of course saw her.

"Oh hello! I'm Elzi, who are you?" she politely asked.

Barriss looked to her lunch and said "My name is Barriss."

Anakin looked to Barriss and gave her a quick smile. She looked up to Anakin and saw him smiling. She grinned and he then turned back to Han who was talking to him. Elzi turned from Barriss a began a discussion on Miss Ventress.

"People say she has Twinkies in her desk!" Ahsoka said. (A teacher at my school actually has Twinkies in her desk!)

"She doesn't look like she does." Han replied.

"Yeah! She's skin and bones." Anakin said.

"What 'bout baldy?" Cody said.

"What about the bald freak?" Anakin said.

"Haven't you guys heard? Padme said Baldy and Ventress were an item!" Cody then said.

"First off, aren't they the creepiest together? And Two, people over 40 should NOT make out." Elzi said with such seriousness.

Anakin laughed at her and then nudged her. She hit him on the shoulder.

"Hey Anakin! I just wanted let everyone at this table know I am not attracted to Anakin any more, so I'm single!" Barriss said with delight.

"Uh okay." Anakin said.

"You and Anakin were going out? I thought it was Riyo and him." Elzi asked.

"Wait, you were going out with Riyo? Oh my God! You're such a womanizer!" Barriss said to Anakin.(*meanwhile the song plays in your head*) She then picks up her tray and moves back to where Luminara and Plo are sitting. And yes they were still talking about the same thing. Anakin watches as Barriss moves. Elzi looks at him.

"I don't think you are one. I think you're very nice and respectful to girls." Elzi says, reassuring Anakin.

Anakin smiles and then puts his arm around her. _I'm gonna take it slow with Elzi. She's much sweeter than Padme and Riyo, but then again, there's Ahsoka._ Anakin thought to himself. He looks over to Ahsoka. She was talking to Rex and the two were smiling at each other. Elzi was grinning at him when he turned his face back to her. _It's a hard decision._ Anakin thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Note: This is from Padme's view**

"Is this the 'I Hate Anakin Table'?" Riyo asked me.

"It will if you want it to be," I said back "What he do to you?"

"We talked in the halls and it seemed like he was saying that he wanted to go out so I said of course. But then at the table, he said we were only 'good friends'."

"Hmm, I see the dilemma. It's almost the exact same story he gave me when I broke up with him. 'Ahsoka and I are only good friends!' Oh puh-lease Anakin get a life!" I said to Riyo. She looked really mad and not even about to cry. I couldn't believe she liked him that much. "I see you're really mad at him. Don't feel bad, he'll screw up that Elzi's life too. If you want you can start hanging with us?" I said to Riyo, thinking it'll get her mind off it.

"Thanks. I'm also a little happy because I know Anakin will turn down Barriss's offer. She has no chance with him." Riyo said to me.

"I couldn't have said it better. But his next step is who he's gonna ask out next." I said to the table.

"Twenty credits Ahsoka." Satine said.

"Fifty for Elzi." Aayla said.

"Alright, shake on it." Satine said.

"Riyo, after school today we're going to the Senate Shopping Distract to get some stuff. Wanna come?" I asked her.

"Sure!" Riyo happily replied. "I'll bring some extra money."

"Oh and we're getting, pedis and manis, spa treatments and clothes shopping. The spa is already paid for and the pedicure and manicures come with the spa package." I said to her. She seemed amazed that we were doing all this. Heck, she's probably never been to the Shopping Distract!

**Quick chapter but always know that if this happens I'll be updating much sooner! Review Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Shopping**

**Note: Ahsoka's view, her group is in the Shopping Distract too.**

I can't tell if Anakin wants to ask me out or Elzi. It's getting me worried. If does go with Elzi I won't be mad, she's really nice and they do look cute together. Anakin and I would be the couple of the century though! Then again, Rex and I would look better than me and Anakin. If Anakin or Rex asks me, I'd say yes to both, well to whoever comes to me first. Elzi said she'd be here by now. Oh wait there she is!

"Elzi over here!" I yelled across the parking lot. She waved back. Leia and I were outside at the Coruscant Café. We had just finished our ice cream. Elzi had brought Anakin and Anakin brought Obi-Wan. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Padme, but I wasn't sure.

"Hey Soakie!" she yelled. Behind Anakin I saw Rex. He waved to me and I waved back. I looked over my shoulder, and it WAS Padme.

"Since when has Riyo been hanging with them?" I asked.

"Today at lunch." Rex replied.

"What are you guys doing here?" Padme said as she walked over.

"Depends. What are _you_ doing here?" I said to her.

"Oh thanks for asking. Well we're heading over to the spa for manis and pedis and then we're going shopping. Anyone want to come?" (pauses) "Oh well too bad, we wouldn't of let you any way. I see, Elzi, you decided to hang out with these freaks?" Padme said.

"They happen to be much nicer people than you Padme." Elzi said to her.

"Oh then in that case, I guess I should also tell you that I'm buying my invites for my party coming up. A party that many of you will not be invited too!" Padme rudely said to us.

"Yeah because if we did get invited we wouldn't go any way." I said her. I knew none of us would.

"I'm sure. There will be music there, and games, and candy, and lots of fun. It's gonna be great without you guys." Padme said.

"You can just shut up Padme." Anakin shouted.

"Ew wow that's saying a lot." She replies.

"He's right though." I said to her. She was going too far.

Riyo was standing behind Satine and Aayla. I could tell she didn't want any part of this. I got up and grabbed Leia's arm. She stumbled to get up. Elzi, Anakin, Obi and Rex followed me.

"She'll regret that tomorrow. Let's go girls." Padme said behind me.

We walked around the place for a while and then Rex suggested seeing a movie. The movie Lethal Trackdown was playing this week. We went into the theater and I sat next to Rex and Leia. Obi-Wan was next to Rex, next to Obi was Anakin. Elzi was next to Anakin on the end. (E, A, O, R, Ah, L)

The movie was two hours long. After the movie, I kept worrying about what Padme said about the party. I know for a fact that I wasn't invited. I don't think Anakin is either.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Not Enough**

* * *

It was two days after Padme bought her invitations. We were sitting at the lunch table talking about newly discovered Gundarks found on Vancor, when we saw Padme enter the cafeteria. She carried a stack of lime green envelopes; Satine and Aayla were only carrying one each. Padme and the girls made there way around the maze of redwood tables, placing an envelope beside certain people's trays. Riyo was absent, but I wondered if Padme invited her? She probably did considering that Riyo has entered Barbie World. We sat in section C, the section in the very back of the cafeteria; it was her last stop before sitting down. To make it easier, she could've just mailed them, but I guess she wanted everyone to be jealous of whose going. She then came upon our table. Padme gave Satine a few envelopes and she passed them out to a table with Luke, Lando, Kit, Eeth, and a few other boys. Aayla then received some from Padme and went over to where Boba, Jango, Aurra, Cad, and Greedo sat. Padme still stood at our table looking at us. I knew exactly what she was thinking. _Oops! I guess I don't have any more. Oh too bad._ And she'd walk over to another table and give them invites. What she did next surprised us all.

"Hey guys. I was thinking about what happened the other day at the mall and well, I'm sorry." She said to my table. I felt my mouth drop down, touching the goopy meat on my tray. Elzi had this weird look on her face; it was mixed with disgust and confusion.

"Wait, you're sorry?" Anakin said after swallowing some goopy meat.

"I thought about last night, and I decided that it was wrong. You guys were really my best friends. Riyo, forget about her. She forgives you Ani and you too Ahsoka." Padme said. I seriously felt like I was about to puke.

"Riyo really said that? She's sorry, f-for what?" I asked Padme.

"For stomping off like that the other day. And Ani, she really does forgive you for telling her the honest truth, and I forgive you too." Padme said with a warm smile. I wanted to slice my ears off. Padme is really saying all this?

"You really forgive me?" Anakin said grinning and looking up at Padme.

Padme looked away to Satine and Aayla. She smiled to them and pulled out a couple invitations.

"Nope! Oh and by the way, I just made all that up so that you'd feel even worse when I only give one envelope to Obi-Wan. Satine would've died if he didn't come! Oh and I'm sure you all have better plans for this Saturday any way. Ta ta!" Padme walking away grinning ear to ear towards her table. Anakin, Elzi, and I sat there in awe as she walked. She really just did that?

"That girl better sleep with one eye open tonight." I said to the table. I pounded my fists on the table, shaking it. Padme looked over from the loud sound; she laughed.

"But hey guys, cheep up! At least she doesn't hate me!" Obi-Wan said with enthusiasm. Anakin shot him a spiteful glare.

"She doesn't hate you 'yet'." Anakin said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" Obi-wan asked him leaning closer towards Anakin.

"I see where you're going Skywalker." I said to him.

"Guys, huddle up." He said to us. We leaned in. Only Rex knocked over a juice carton.

"I've got an idea," he began. "What if, just what if, we sneak in and crash the party. We'll come in with the Obi. I've been to her house thousands of times—"

"Probably one of those times you'll never forget. Am I right?" Obi-Wan said giggling. I finally got what he meant.

"Shut up! Do I need to tell Miss Ventress that you're about inappropriate things? That's what I thought. Anyway, we'll sneak in her window—"

"Which you've done many times, including your most mem—" Anakin slaps Obi-Wan across the face, Elzi and I burst out laughing.

"Oh my God!" I managed to let between giggles.

"Ok enough with me and Padme's social life! God!" Anakin shouts to us.

"As you were saying Mr. Love Me…" Obi-Wan says.

"I'm—know what. Leave. Just leave." Anakin says to Obi-Wan.

"What did I do? Ya can't tell me to leave." Obi-Wan says as Anakin jumps up from his seat.

"I don't wanna hear it. Go discuss your social life with someone who cares."

"You mean yours don't you?"

"Did I invite you to my barbeque? Did I?" Anakin said to Obi-Wan.

"Uh,"

"Then why you all up in my grill?" Anakin replied.

"You grillin' for me?"

Anakin starts laughing. "Please just park your Hot Dog Stand next to the gold digger." Obi-Wan gets up laughing and goes and sits next to Jar-Jar.

Anakin sits down. "I think we'll talk tomorrow."

* * *

**Ahhhhhh! One of my favorite chapters to write! Review Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: It's a Date Part 1

**Chapter 10**

**It's a Date Part 1**

It was the next day in the halls on the second floor. Rex, Elzi, Anakin, and I were standing by Anakin's locker. We of course were discussing the plan for Saturday. Anakin had a map of Padme's street and her house. Circled objects were good hiding places he remembered from 3rd grade hide'n seek. Blue circles were entrances to the house. I studied the map and saw that her house was huge. At least ten places to get in the house.

"We should enter through the cellar. She of course won't be down there." Anakin said.

"Unless it's a make out party." Elzi said sarcastically.

"I'm sure she would've invited me then, anyway—"Anakin began but then was cut off.

"Wait…why would she invite you to a make out party?" I asked while I pictured Rex kissing me.

"Why _I_ would? 'Because I'm a good kisser, so?" Anakin replied.

"You? Wow I don't believe that." Elzi said.

I knew Elzi was thinking that Anakin was going to prove to her that he was, instead, Anakin went on with the plan.

"From the cellar we'll have to climb up the air vents or use the laundry shoot."  
"I vote the laundry shoot." I said.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Isn't there an elevator in them?"

"True, good thought Ahsoka." Anakin replied with a smile.

"If we have to use the air vents, I'll help you up Ahsoka." Rex said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anyway, we'll be up to the second floor where we can do anything we want as long as no one sees us." Anakin said. Obi-Wan stopped to comment on the conversation.

"And then Anakin will find Padme and take her upstairs—"

"Shut up Obi-Wan!" Anakin yelled.

"No he'll take Elzi or Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan yelled before Anakin could slap him, he did manage to trip him though.

"Gosh. Ok then we all will go the next floor together, and trash whatever." Anakin went on.

"Ok Skywalker, it better work though." I said. He said yes and Elzi and him walked to their next class. Rex and I were left standing together. He smiled at me.

"Saturday is gonna be great. And I was wondering Ahsoka." Rex said to me.

"What Rexy?" I said to him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me next Friday night? I have no one to go with and I was wondering if you'd go with me?" He asked me. Oh I was hoping he was gonna ask me that!

"Yes! I'd love to!" I replied. I'm guessing Anakin is gonna ask Elzi cause I'm taken!


	11. Chapter 11: It's a Date Part 2

**Chapter 11**

**It's a Date Part 2**

**Note: Told in Elzi's point of view.**

I was walking down the hall with Anakin next to me. This Saturday was going to be awesome! I also couldn't wait because that dance was next Friday. It would be the first dance that I'd go to with a boy! I really hope Anakin does ask me. He's been smiling at me ever since we parted from Rex and Ahsoka.

He stopped before going up the stairs to the third floor.

"Um…Elzi?" he said.

I stopped behind him. "What?"

"Ya know that there is a dance next Friday?"

"I do."

"Do want to go with me to it?"

"Ugh, yeah! I'd love to!"

"I'll pick you up at six, right?" he asked me.

"Perfect!" I said.

He hugged me then ran up the flight of stairs.

I waited there until I heard Ahsoka coming. I of course ran over to her to tell her what just happened. It turned out that Rex just asked her to the dance. We then went to English together discussing what we were going to wear.

"I do have this really cute plum colored dress, but I don't want to go overboard." Ahsoka said to me.

"My older sister gave me this super cute lime green dress that she wore for homecoming. I love it and I was going to wear it!"

"You'd look so cute! I just hope Anakin and Rex don't go overboard on their outfits." Ahsoka replied.

"Like if they come in tuxes! I would be like so embarrassed!" I said to her. We walked down the hall into English.

* * *

**Note: Told in third person view.**

Elzi and Ahsoka met Rex and Anakin at their lunch table.

"Ok, are we all set for Saturday?" Anakin asked them.

"I think so," Elzi said.

"What do you mean, 'You think so'?" Anakin asked Elzi.

"What if someone comes in and sees us?"

"Well then we'll either hide if we hear someone, but if they see us, ugh, just run out an exit." Anakin said to her.

"Oh cuz I couldn't think of that." Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"Shut up Ahsoka." Anakin said her. Obi-Wan came and sat down with his lunch across from Anakin.

"So what's the conversation today?" He asked us.

"Why would you care?" Rex asked Obi.

"I just want to be in on the plans. I mean, you guys are coming with me right?" Obi-Wan said to them.

"We would but you've got a big mouth." Anakin said to him.

"That is…very true. I think…" Obi-Wan said under his breath. Anakin took something out from his bag and laid them out on the table.

"Here, everyone take one. We'll need these for the Crash." He said as they all put the ear pieces in their bags and pockets. They sat and talked the rest of lunch about the 'Crash' on Saturday.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Taking Cover**

**Note: Told in Anakin's view.**

Rex and I sat outside Obi-Wan's place for at least an hour. I kept texting him to find when he was ready. At least and hour and a half in he came out and said he was ready. We all hopped on out speeder bikes and sped over to Elzi's to pick up the girls. It was around five when we got to Elzi's.

"Oh you're finally here!" Elzi yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." I said to her she jumped on the back of my bike and Ahsoka on the back of Rex's.

"I thought you said you were coming at four-thirty?" Ahsoka said to me as we rode through the busy streets to Padme's.

"Yeah, you can go complain to Obi. He took like an hour to get ready. Rex and I were done in fifteen minutes." I replied to her. We then made a sharp left onto to Republica Ave. Padme's house was the last one. I stopped my speeder three houses from hers. Rex did the same. We got off the bikes and Obi-Wan started towards Padme's. Rex, Ahsoka, Elzi and I walked far behind Obi-Wan. We hid behind parked speeders when we saw someone we knew. Finally, we got to the house. I was happy there were no security officers, or we might as well screw the whole idea. It was around eight when we all finally got the nerve to sneak in. I went into the cellar first. It was pitch black. I grabbed Elzi from the opening of the cellar and lifted her in. Rex came next, helping Ahsoka. We closed the door, and noticed that it was way too quiet. Everyone must have been outside.

"We still need to stay quiet. Anybody could come in at any time." I said to them. Elzi was shaking.

"Anakin," she said quietly. "this isn't a good idea! We'll get caught!"

"No we're fine. Follow me this way." I grabbed hold of Elzi's shaking hand and began to guide us to where the laundry shoot was.

"Rex, when you go up, take the shoot farthest to the left. Ahsoka, go to the one next to his. Elzi yours is next to hers." I said before opening the door.

"Wait Anakin. Can I go with you?" She asked me. Rex helped Ahsoka in and she went up. The elevator came back down and Rex hopped inside. I grabbed Elzi's wrist and said to her, "You'll probably end up on the second floor. You and I will be up there. Just call if you need me." She hugged me before going into the shaft. She lifted herself up. I waited five minutes, and then the elevator came down. I climbed in and held the rope and began to pull myself up. It took about three minutes to get up to the second floor. I opened the hatch for the shoot and hoisted myself out. Just by chance, I ended up in Padme's room. It seemed somewhat funny to me. I roamed around her room for a minute or two then decided to leave. I'll let Elzi take care of this. I reached for the door knob when the door flew open: it was Padme.

**AHHHHHHHH! CLIFFHANGER! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Keep Quiet**

**Note: Told in Anakin's view.**

She was about to scream when I grabbed her mouth and kicked the door closed. I scrambled to keep her from getting away. She was grabbing at my arms trying to pry them off her mouth so she could speak. I finally got a good grip on her and pinned her down on her bed. I leaned into her and said,

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you," I let go of her mouth and continued to speak. "If you would just not say a word about this I will let you go about your party. Promise?"

She gave me no response. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. From my stiff grip, she broke loose and wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me. I was in utter shock as she then twisted me to pin me down. She came up and hit my cheek. She got up and ran downstairs. I didn't even know if I would yell or just stand there. I called into the comlink,

"Abort the Crash!" Elzi ran into Padme's room and hugged me.

"What's wrong?" She asked me. I ran my hand through her brown hair and said,

"Padme found me."

I could hear Rex and Ahsoka's signals from them running to a hiding spot. Padme's black stilettos clomped down the steps as she ran to the back door. Elzi and I ran down there to see where Rex and Ahsoka were. We found them in the kitchen hiding. All of a sudden we heard something a loud crash to the floor and then shattering glass.

**OMG! Cliffhanger again! Review Again and again if you'd like!**


	14. Chapter 14

I am soooooooooooo sorry everyone! I'm such a procrastinator if you couldn't tell. Promise that I'll update sooner!

**Chapter 14**

**Note: Told in Padme's view**

I just couldn't believe he would do that! Well I can't believe I just did that! How did he…Kenobi. I'm so stupid! Why in the world would I think that he'd want me back? I wish I didn't even invite Kenobi. None of this would have happened. Now I'm the one in trouble; picking up glass from our back door and banned from having Co-Ed parties! This is all Anakin's fault. If he wouldn't have come I wouldn't be killing my back picking up shattered glass and not going to the dance. Prom, I mean. My dress I bought cost me 1500 credits! And I am NOT wearing it for homecoming next fall. That sleemo is ruining my life. I badly wish Riyo never told me about there little date at the movies. 'I was only doing what you said.' give me a brake Anakin.

"I don't even know what he means by that!" I yelled out loud. I had to replay the whole scene in my head. But wait, if I said to him to get close to her…he was only doing what he was told. Now I'm yelling at myself! I need to talk to Satine.

**I have thought of something sooooooo good and i think you guys will love it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Note: Told in Padme's view**

"They seriously like owe me big time, Teen." I said into my pink comlink. A heating pad was on my aching back.

"Well of course they do. Like you said after shattering your back door,'Blood skin is in MY house! And"

"Don't remind Teen! I'm just so mad right now! I hope they get arrested and die in their cell." I harshly said to Satine. I started shuffling through the papers in my binder.

"Geez, I thought you still had a crush on Ani?" Satine asked me. I hesitated.

"I-I do, but" I said. I then stopped to look at the notes Han and I passed durning third period Friday. They just weren't the same as when Anakin and I did.

"It sucks that you can't go to prom."

"I'm kinda glad I'm not. No one has asked me." I tossed the notes a side and saw a paper with 'Ahsoka' written on it. I reached for it.

"I guess you're right." Satine said before I picked the paper up. It was her handwriting alright. I tossed the paper a side and then I noticed something written in blue ink on the back.

"I gotta get goin', k?" Satine said.

"OK bye." I quickly said before hanging up. The note on the back read:

screen name: blu_id_tano

password: ani3ahska

"Jackpot." I whispered to myself. Forgetting my hurt back, I jumped from my bed and dashed to the computer. I logged in with: blu_id_tano and aniahsoka. The screen loaded and I was in.

"What a stupid screen name." I said to myself.

**screen names:********

blu_id_tano: Ahsoka

zizichick: Elzi

cutichuchi: Riyo

littleleia: Leia

pcexluvxforce: Barriss

sxichickxlol: Padme

blue_babe: Aayla

steen88: Satine

sxi6packer: Anakin

koolkenobi: Obi-Wan

yxesyxer: Rex

blu_id_tano is online.

zizichick is online.

zizichick: heyy soka! its zi

blu_id_tano: sup zi

_Would Ahsoka say that?_

zizichick: im soo xcitd 4 the dnce! =]

blu_id_tano: me 2! urs is green -?

zizichick: YES! wats urs look like?

blu_id_tano: blue. match my eyes.

_I need to think of something…wait I know._

blu_id_tano: r u stil goin wit Anakin?

zizichick: yea y?

blu_id_tano: =O I thot tht Ani was sooo done wit u.

zizichick: y?

blu_id_chick: u didnt reliz he waz in padme's room jst to mke-out wit her?

zizichick: huh? ani? no no.

blu_id_tano: he told me tht.

zizichick: he woodnt tho…

blu_id_tano: he did tho. he also wntd me 2 tel u the dnce wit him his off.

zizichick: wha…='(

blu_id_tano: ?

zizichick: I cant b leav this. I bttr go soka.

blu_id_tano: don't bothr calling he wont answer.

zizichick: i no.

zizichick is offline.

blu_id_tano is offline.

" My work here is done. Single Anakin for dance: check." I said to myself. "Now to call Teen."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**So Mean**

sxichickxlol is online.

blue_babe is online.

steen88 is online.

sxichickxlol: u guyz wil never guess what jst happened.

blue_babe: what

steen88: what?

sxichickxlol: I tricked elzi into thinking tht Anakin waz way ovr her.

steen88: how would Elzi believe you?

sxichickxlol: wel I found ahsoks pass. and yea. anyway elzi not goin to dance. I had a pretty good idea.

blue_babe: ur grounded tho.

sxichickxlol: and? im sneakin out.

steen88: I think we all shouldn't go. I mean, we'll probably get in trouble!

sxichickxlol: shut up! anywayz, I thot, whatif we don't tel ani bout this and I go to the dance as elzi. I mean we look like twins

blue_babe: sneaky. I luv it! and if ani catches tht ur padme…

sxichickxlol: I wont make I contact.

steen88: but, he'll probably try to kiss u!

sxichickxlol: um and?

steen88: hes with elzi!

sxichickxlol: ur not getting this in ur brain…I want Anakin to kiss me! prom night…im elzi. satrday im padme.

steen88: I don't like this.

steen88 is offline.

blue_babe: this gonna be so funny! he'll be making out wit u thinking tht its Elzi! o god I want it to be Friday.

sxichickxlol: at the prom jst act like u would to elzi. ill txt u when we need to meet. k?

blue_babe: k

blue_babe is offline.

sxichickxlol is offline.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Leia and I were walking to the main lobby. We passed Riyo at her locker and Barriss hanging art work with Luminara and Plo. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Han, and Rex were standing at Cody's locker and Padme's group were walking out of room 204. Everything seemed normal except that Elzi wasn't there. Leia and I were now in the lobby. Luke and Obi-Wan walked by us, but still no Elzi.

"Where is that Elzi?" Leia asked me. I looked down to my feet.

"I dunno." I replied. "Someone hacked into my IM account the other night."

"What? Who?" she asked.

"I dunno." I said again. I shifted my bag and saw Elzi walk in through the doors. Leia ran over to her.

"Where have you been?" Leia exclaimed.

"I wasn't…feeling good." she replied quietly.

"Oh." Leia said. Elzi moved towards me and acted like she was trying to hide.

_Does she really feel sick?_ I thought.

Anakin and his group walked through the lobby into the other hallway. Elzi turned back around to face Leia and I.

"Um OK?" Leia said to her.

"What's wrong Zi?" I asked her. She flashed me a dirty look.

"Oh like you don't know." She said to me almost sounding sarcastic. "You're the one who told me." Elzi then ran into the hallway where Anakin came from.

"Uh, what's her problem?" Leia asked me.

"She probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Or she just is in a bad mood." I said back.

"Do you know what she's talking about?" Leia then asked.

"I have know idea. We haven't talked since Friday." I replied.

"Oh, well maybe the hacker did something?"

"Doubt it." I said back as we both stated to head for our first period class.

"Well do you know what they wanted?" Leia asked.

"I doubt I could trace what they said. You never know. Maybe they had a similar username and password?" I said back. _Doubt that they had the same password._

"Then I really can't help you." Leia said before she bolted up the staircase and left me in the hall.

"Guess I'll never know." I said before entering Mr. Windu's room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**An hour before prom-At Aayla's house.**

"We look hot." Aayla said to Satine and I.

"I know right." I said as I tightened the strap on my Jimmy Choos.

"I don't think Anakin will be able to keep his hands off you." Aayla said sarcastically. I looked up; she was giggling. I knew she was right though.

"I don't think he would ever want to let go." I said.

"You'll have to carry him around everywhere." Aayla said as she sat down on her bed.

"Yes…everywhere." Aayla looked at me and then started cracking up. I laughed too.

"Oh. When's Teen gonna be here?" she asked me as I blotted my lipstick.

"Oh…I don't know. She said around four." I said back. We then heard someone coming up.

"Sorry I'm so late. I got a little hungry and we stopped at the food place on the way." Satine said panting.

"Whoa Teen…you look hot. What will Obi think?" Aayla asked her.

"He'll probably like 'What's goin' down you cute thang?' cuz you know he's trying to be cool." Satine replied back.

"He would say that!" I yelled back.

"Got that right!" she said.

"Alright hotties, let's get goin'!" Aayla yelled, and we all ran into her elevator and we waved to the city as we rode down. We stepped out at the bottom and of course her mother was at the bottom with a red carpet rolled out. She snapped millions of photos of us. She does it every year, it annoys the heck out of Aayla.

"Ok mom, you can STOP!" Aayla yelled as we walked out of the house.

"Oh you'll want it someday!" she yelled back.

We got in the speeder and pulled away.

We arrived at the dance 15 minutes later.

"Crap. How we gonna explain why yer with us?" Aayla asked me before we got out.

"Um…just say that I gave you guys a ride cuz you guys were walking." I said to them as I got out.

"I guess that'll work." Aayla said. We all got out and made our way to the door. I, of course was in front but then realized I wasn't Padme right now.

"OK, remember I'll text you guyz when we need to meet up." I said then ran over to where i saw Ahsoka. Anakin wasn't there yet.

**I know whats with all these short chapters? i dont know! next one should be good tho...be sure to read my newest FF One or the Other! Review review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Note: Told in third person.**

Anakin arrived at the dance ten minutes later. He greeted "Elzi" with a hug and kissed her cheek. "Elzi" smiled. Satine and Aayla had already met up with Obi-Wan and Kit. Rex came with Anakin. "Elzi" looked over at Satine and Aayla, laughing and making inside jokes without her. As Anakin held her waist and her arms around his neck, "Elzi" made a phone signal with her fingers. Satine and Aayla saw and hurried to the bathrooms.

"Ani, could you excuse me for a sec?" "Elzi" said to Anakin. She walked away to the bathrooms and met up with them.

"OK, what is it, Me?" Aayla asked.

"He's buying it." Padme said to them.

"Just don't kiss." Satine said.

"What?" Padme and Aayla said together.

"I don't wanna start drama." Satine said quietly.

"Oh come on Teen! What Elzi doesn't know won't hurt her right? It's almost winter break; I wanna get back with Ani before then." Padme said to them.

"Alright let's go." Aayla said and the girls left the bathroom.

They walked back into the gym and "Elzi" met back up with her group. A slow song came on and Anakin and her danced. The two started to kiss.

_I can't believe he bought it…he is a good kisser._ Padme thought as they danced. An hour or so later it happened.

They were talking while the lame songs came on when it happened. Anakin was holding "Elzi's" waist when Ahsoka walked out of the gym to get a drink she saw a girl coming in and she seemed like she had been crying. The girl came closer.

"Elzi?" Ahsoka said to herself quietly. She walked back in the gym and the girl came in after her. Ahsoka watched as the girl looked around and then spotted Ahsoka. she started walking towards them. She all of a sudden came over stomping.

"What is this?" The girl yelled. "And who are you?"

"Um excuse me?" "Elzi" said to the girl.

"Ahsoka, why is Padme dancing with Anakin?" the girl said. She had a confused look on her face.

"Elzi? But, wait…Padme?" Ahsoka shouted. Anakin didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong. "You tricked us! Anakin, that's not Elzi."

"Yeah I know." Anakin said.

"What?" Ahsoka and Elzi said.

"Um yeah she told me that she wasn't Elzi like as soon as she got here." Anakin said. Ahsoka's mouth hung open. Elzi became teary eyed. She then walked into the lobby.

"So you're cheating on Elzi?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well not really. I never said that we were going out. I asked her to the dance yeah, but since she wasn't here I changed my mind."

"Yeah we're back together now." Padme said triumphantly. Ahsoka walked out of the gym to follow Elzi. Padme and Anakin started kissing again.

"Wait Elzi." Ahsoka said.

"I wouldn't matter any way Ahsoka. I was gonna dump him any way." Elzi said.

"Huh?"

"I'm moving." Elzi said as she turned around. "I'm going back with my mom. This place has way to much drama. Anakin is so not my type any way."

Ahsoka stood there. Elzi walked out and Ahsoka proceeded back into the gym.

"Wow. Everything is back to normal." Ahsoka said when she reached Rex.

"Huh?" Rex said.

"Well, Elzi won't be here, those two are back together and Riyo and Barriss made up."

"I guess you're right." Rex said as him and Ahsoka started to dance. "There's just one thing missing."

"What?" Ahsoka said as Rex leaned down to kiss her.

**THE END! CANDY FOR ALL!**

**But wait, it's not over yet. Check back soon because I will be making another Coruscant Academy! Hazaa! It's called**_: _**Coruscant Academy 3: Insane Academy!**** (CA3) Please read the summary and I will start chapter 1 ASAP! **


End file.
